


A Good Different

by americanithink



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Annie thinks over moments that led to last night, all while humming and making pancakes.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	A Good Different

**Author's Note:**

> **AU where Abed and Rachel never dated**  
> My first "Community" fic! I hope you enjoy.  
> The request was from an anon: "Do an annie/abed fanfic please"

Annie hummed along to the tune that was playing on the radio. She’d heard the song hundreds of times, but this morning it felt new and even a bit romantic. Annie had to admit, she likely only heard that tone through the song due to her own emotions. She flipped over the last three pancakes and allowed her mind to be filled with only giddiness.

She glanced at the shut door across the room and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a squeal of joy or anything similar. 

Past actions that led to this indescribable feeling and moment flashed through Annie’s mind. The first being the beginning of something that was never supposed to mean more than a psychology experiment.

_ ‘You sat in a room for twenty-six straight hours. Didn’t that bother you?!’ Annie had once asked Abed in a fit of rage. A perfect experiment had gone completely wrong because one man continuously said, ‘Okay,’ to being told he had to wait another five minutes.  _

_ ‘Yeah, I was livid.’ This answer made the small amount of held back anger completely burst in Annie.  _

_ ‘Then why didn’t you leave?!’ she yelled.  _

_ Rage was replaced with shame and guilt when Abed replied, ‘Because you asked me to stay, and you said we were friends.’ _

_ Annie finally understood, Abed wasn’t the disconnected and emotionless man he often claimed to be. He was hard to connect with, sure. But Abed was as loyal as they come, even more so. Annie asked him to stay, so he did. He would’ve done anything if she’d ask. _

Annie removed the pancakes from the stove and placed them on top of the others. She continued to hum while pulling the butter out and spreading it across with a knife. Annie knew the exact way Abed liked them, not too much butter but a little more than what was healthy. 

She thought of another time, the first night she saw the apartment she now lived in.

_ ‘Roxanne!’ Annie had once sung and danced alongside her friends. She looked over to the table just in time to see Abed’s rare and genuine smile.  _

_ She leaned against one of the chairs and said with a giggle, ‘I really love your place!’ _

_ And to Annie’s surprise, Abed replied, ‘You should move here.’ _

_ She smiled to herself, no offer ever presented to her had seemed so appealing. Annie knew she’d need to think it over, so instead, she just turned back to Britta and Shirley and continued dancing. Troy jumped up to join, followed by Abed.  _

_ Annie and Abed turned to each other several times throughout the song to dance together.  _

_ At one point, he even grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Though Annie knew he was likely just copying a scene from a film or show, she couldn’t get it out of her head for weeks to come. The way his hand felt holding hers, and the moment she realized how much he towered over her.  _

Then there was the moment between them that sealed their unspoken bond, their romance. 

_ Once, when Greendale was on the verge of being shut down, panic plagued Annie’s mind. Britta and Jeff were talking of marriage. Troy left, then Shirley soon after. And now Annie was beginning to feel like she was the only one who cared about the school.  _

_ Abed approached her and unexpectedly comforted her in the best way he knew how. _

_ ‘This show, Annie, it isn’t just their show. This is our show, and it’s not over. And the sooner we find that treasure, the faster the Jeff-Brita pilot falls apart.’ _

_ Annie had tears welling up in her eyes, but with a smile, she replied, ‘Got it.’ She gave a weak nod, ‘Thank you, Abed.’ _

_ ‘You’re welcome.’  _

_ There was a pause and an unsure feeling left in the air. The two looked each other in the eyes, and Annie saw something she didn’t often see in others. Abed gazed at her with the purest, most unselfish love she’d ever encountered.  _

_ He was bad at expressing himself without references or quotes. And he often got uncomfortable when having to deal with his emotions. But for Annie, he did his best because she needed him to.  _

_ Because she asked him to without even saying a word.  _

_ Annie leaned forward and subconsciously raised herself onto the tips of her toes. Then, Abed kissed her. They’d done it before, but not quite really. The other times, Abed was playing a character. But at that moment, there was no act or plot reasoning. Abed kissed Annie because he wanted to touch and hold her. And she kissed him because she’d been thinking of doing just that for the last few years. _

Annie thought over their first kiss randomly for a long time after it happened. And each time she could feel butterflies as if she was living it all over again.

As Annie finished buttering the pancakes, she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up to see Abed wandered into the living room. He was still only in his boxers and white undershirt, an outfit Annie was not unfamiliar with. The two shared an apartment long before they began dating after all. 

But this sight was slightly different from the other times. Abed was coming from her bedroom. He wasn’t just walking to breakfast from a night’s sleep. He was approaching the woman he’d spent the night with. It was their first time together, and he spooned her as they slept. 

When Annie got out of bed, she had to be careful not to wake him. Abed looked so sweet and peaceful when he slept, she thought it to be a crime to disturb him. 

And though Abed often had a hard time deciding what type of emotions he was feeling. That was no issue here. When he saw Annie, there was not a single question in his mind why he felt warm. He didn’t wonder why his heart beat picked up, or why he suddenly was excited. Abed loved the woman he saw standing across the room in the kitchen. More importantly, he was in love with her.

Every past intimate relationship Abed had, serious or casual, was fast-paced. Usually, he happily followed the lead of the woman he was with, never wanting to overstep or misread anything. This often led to one-night-stands or short relationships that ended simply from growing bored of each other. Abed learned quickly most people just wanted sex and found relationships to be a chore. And he was fine with that; at times, he wasn’t even sure if he was capable of loving another. 

Abed anticipated Annie’s feelings for him to fall apart once she realized she would have to make the first move. Annie was fairly repressed when it came to intimacy, and Abed found her to be quite shy when it came down to it. 

But days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and Annie was still there. Loving him through it all. 

The night before, Abed was quite surprised when he realized where the night would end. But he was happy with it. He even found himself smiling between their kisses.

More times than not, when Abed was in bed with a woman, it was more of a ‘this might as well happen’ feeling rather than him having a drive or desire. But when he was with Annie, he wanted it. The night wasn't happening because it was time, or because they ‘might as well.’ Every touch, every kiss, every movement was done out of love. And Abed had no idea it could’ve felt that way.

“Good morning!” Annie said in her usual cheery tone. 

“Good morning,” Abed replied in his usual monotone way. 

“You woke up just in time,” she informed him, “The pancakes are all done.”

Abed walked into the kitchen while Annie held out the plate. He swiftly took the dish from her and placed it back on the counter. Abed held her left hand and used his right to guide her waist toward him. He leaned into a kiss that she returned. 

The way he moved was smooth and all in one, quick motion. Annie questioned if perhaps he was just reenacting a scene from a film. But when he pulled away, and the two looked into each other's eyes, she knew that was all Abed. 

“The pancakes smell delicious,” he stated. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Any comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> (I'm so happy my first "Community" fic was an Annie/Abed one! They are defiantly one of my favorite ships from the show.)


End file.
